When Yeerks Visit Hogwarts
by Psyco101
Summary: FINSHED! Animorphs, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon Meet at Hogwarts. They have some intresting experances that are hard to explain in a summary. I do lots of explaining so you don't have to know who everyone is to read this.
1. Introduction/The Gathering

My "Good" SM/Ani/HP Fic

A/N--This is based on one of my crazy dreams, from a long time ago (kind of--the Ani/SM part anyway). This takes place on Earth (duh). Time points in the stories taking place--

Animorphs: Sometime while in hiding (if you haven't finished the series and don't like people telling you what is going to happen don't read this you learn things that are mentioned in the last book)

Sailor Moon: Uh, I'm not all that big of a SM fan, but my sis and step-niece are, so it'll skip around most likely

Harry Potter: Sixth book (to be safe)

And now the crazy/corny fic!

Introduction

You may not be aware of this--but there are three battles raging on this planet at this time. 

The first of them is happening in right here in the US. The second is raging in England. And the third is in Japan. All will decide the fate of the world.

And if the bad guys win they will have to fight each other until one of them wins, but that isn't my point. My Point is that there are three separate battles on this planet at the moment.

Our story starts, by the US battle, when the enemies, called the Yeerks, decide to expand their ranks throughout the world to weaken their enemies, the Animorphs, by going to other parts of the planet. They're first targets--Japan, and England.

Chapter One--The Gathering

California, USA

Erek King walked quickly toward the Hork-Bajir valley to tell the Animorphs some horrible news.

He reached the forest and after a minute or two he broke out into his full run, which was really fast, to reach them in time for them to start preparing for what was to come.

He reached the hidden entrance to the Hork-Bajir valley, and rushed in.

"Guys! I have some horrible news!" Erek cried when he reached the clearing where they were at that moment.

"Something must be horribly wrong for Erek to come running up here; I can't remember him coming to visit us with _any_ news." Marco said a bit worried coming from whatever he was doing. The rest of the Animorphs also came out from what they were doing to hear what Erek had come to tell them about.

"The Yeerks are planning to travel to other countries to find new hosts where you won't be able disturb them." Erek said in a rush.

"Great now how do we stop them from doing that? By the next time we meet they could already have all of Japan as controllers against us!" Marco said to no particular person whatsoever.

"In fact they are going to Japan, Marco. But they'll get some hosts and then move on to England."

"Even better" Marco said sarcastically.

A brief silence fell upon them at that time, then Jake, the leader, said "I think I might have a plan." 

Then he told them the plan and when he was done, Rachel, with no surprise to any one, said "I'm in."

* * * * *

Tokyo, Japan

Amy, for the past few weeks has been involved in this after school club called, the Stragitoms, where you can hang out and have fun and they were going on a trip to England for a few weeks.

She sat in her kitchen eating a bowl of corn, looking at the permission slip waiting for her parents to come home to sign it.

It cost no money, it was going to be educational, and they were going to learn about the culture over there and have some fun. _Serena would like the fun part, _Amy thought while sitting there, staring of into space.

Her mother came home right when she finished her bowl of corn. Amy grabbed the permission slip and went to go ask them, they said yes, and signed it.

* * * * *

The next day she turned the slip into The Stragitoms. Then later she was emitted into the inner part of The Stragitoms.

She was led down to a lower part of the building, where they meet, and she was asked if she was ready to take up the responsibilities of becoming a full member, she said yes.

Then she was strapped to a chair that held her so tight that she couldn't move. One of the persons in there undid the lid of, what Amy thought was a Jacuzzi but wasn't, and it revealed to be a leadish type water and what are those things swimming in there?

__

Slugs she realized with a jolt of the heart. She started to struggle thinking this could've been a way for the Negaverse to get new energy. She had to free herself and transform, but she couldn't. She couldn't even reach her transformation pen to transform and free herself.

Someone was laughing at her pathetic attempts to free herself. Then her ear hit the surface of the pool of lead-like water, and something touched her ear.

Amy tried to scream, but couldn't for her voice did not want to cooperate at that time.

Then a moment later she felt, but she did not know how she knew, something touched her actual brain!

Such a strange mind you have, young Amy, or should I say Sailor Mercury? A strange voice said in her mind. But she was too busy freaking out about how someone knew I was Sailor Mercury.

Oh, but I know much more than that Amy, much more than that, in fact I know all that is in your mind. The voice said again.

Then one of the other people asked, "are you in control, Sub Visser Twenty?"

"Yes I am, and now let me out of this thing" Amy's voice said without her wanting it to.

Oh don't you see now? You are a part of the inner Stragitoms, you should be happy and you get to go to England to do a very important task. But first we need to get your friends to come to also join our ranks. Amy was horrified at what she had unwillingly done.

* * * * *

Somewhere in England

Harry Potter was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Presently he was on the Hogwarts' Express heading to Hogwarts.

He, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sharing the same compartment, as usual. The witch with the food cart had came and they had got some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs, among other things (ex. Caldron Cakes...).

They talked and Hermione showed off her Prefect Badge (for the 40-zillionth time so it was a complete shock when she showed it to them on the Train).

They talked the entire way to Hogwarts and when they reached there they went to the Great Hall for the sorting and feast.

(A/N: I don't know how they managed to pull of this next part I don't know how. All I know is that they did.)

When the new first years come in Harry's eyes were drawn to these kids in the back of the line.

One of them was tall with a serious face and brown hair (male). 

Another was black and had short black hair and was a head shorter than the first kid (female).

Another had shoulder length blond hair (female).

The fourth one was also short with black hair and had a slightly amused expression (male).

His eyes traveled along the line and saw another group of people that interested him, and all were female.

One had blue hair (what!?...BLUE HAIR!?!?!?) and was tall.

Another had blond hair with two balls of hair with the rest handing down the sides of her body. Harry was shocked to see that it was almost knee length and there was a lot of hair in the balls, and that she was the shortest one in the group.

The third person was blond that hung down to about mid-thigh and had a red bow in it. She was slightly taller than the one with the balls.

The next person had black hair down to her mid-thighs also. She was slightly taller than the one with a red bow.

And the last one was the tallest of all with brown hair tied high on the back of her head.

When they were all in Professor McGonagall brought in an old and ragged hat and a stool with three legs on it.

Harry immediately recognized the hat as the sorting hat, and stared at it with the rest of the school. It sang it's song introducing all the houses and what was required of each of them (A/N: the song changes every year, so I'll not figure out what it is).

Then Professor McGonagall told them that when she called out their names they are to step forward and try on the hat and sit on the stool and the hat would say what house they were going to be in.

She went through the 'A's then when she got to the 'B's one of the names that she called out was "Brenson, Jake"--(A/N: YES the Animorphs are being sorted, and this biased on my personal opinion)--became a Griffindor.

His friends were (in order as listed above, I don't know their last names) Cassie, she got into Griffindor also--_all_ of his, Jake's, friends did--Rachel, and Marco. 

This is the other group of people that Harry had noticed houses are: (A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make scene I'm lazy and don't want to ask my sis for their last names, also in appearance order) Amy--Griffindor, Serena--Hufflepuff, Raye--Ravenclaw, Mina--Slythern, and Lita--Griffindor.

When the fest started Harry asked them about their families.

"Well" Jake said "we're all Muggle born, Rachel and I are cosines. Cassie is Rachel's best friend and Marco is mine."

"How about you, Amy and Lita?" Harry asked them.

Lita answered "Well we are witches, and we know somewhat how to control our powers, but not all that well."

"Well that's a first" Ron said "I grew up in a pure wizarding family and when I came here I learned to control my powers for the first time."

They spent a little while longer talking about their families.

But then Hermione said, "How come you were sorted with the first years but look like you're our age?"

It was Marco that responded. "Well, we are from the US and are here on a holiday/school assignment."

"Oh," Hermione said.

They talked about all sorts of stuff. Then when the feast was over they retired to their dormitories.


	2. The Shock

Chapter Two--The Shock

__

Still somewhere in England

Jake walked to his first magic lesson, Care of Magical Creatures, with Rachel (well Care of Magical Creatures isn't _really_ magic, but oh well).

"Who would know we would be learning magic when we came over here?" Jake said to Rachel.

Rachel's response was, "well, I don't think the teachers here were expecting us to come here and learn magic also. But I personally would rather kick some Yeerk butt."

About that time they reached the Great Hall's front doors. They pushed them open and went outside towards the Greenhouses.

* * * * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the rest of the sixth years in Gryffindor had Care of Magical Creatures first thing.

So, they (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) were just a little behind Jake and his friends when Jake said, "Who would know we would be learning magic when we came over here?"

Rachel's response was, "Well I don't think the teachers here were expecting us to come here and learn magic also."

Rachel said something else after that but the words were lost in the gust of air that came from the Great Hall's doors.

"That was strange," Ron said when they were out of earshot from them.

"Yea," Harry agreed.

* * * * *

That day at lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked them about what had happened that day before the first lesson.

"What? Oh, well we didn't think that we would be coming here to Hogwarts. We thought we'd be sent to some smaller less known school." Jake said with a slight laugh.

"What do we have in the afternoon, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," Lita automatically responded glancing down at her schedule.

"This should be interesting" Rachel said with a slight trace of a smile.

"Oh, it's with the Slytherin, again." Ron complained for he has had enough of the Slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well I'll be able to show Malfoy that I'm better than him in Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry said grinning.

"We better get going," Lita said. "We have five minutes until it starts."

They all stood up and headed to Defense against the Dark Arts.

They were the first people to get there. Next to arrive was Raye and Nita Jones, another Slytherin sixth year.

"Hi, Serena and Lita!" Raye said excitedly.

"Hi, Raye!" Lita said happily to Raye in response.

"Who's your friend, Raye?" Serena asked.

"This is Nita Jones," Raye said pointing to her friend. "Nita this is Serena and Lita. Who are they?"

__

She obviously hasn't noticed my scar or she is Muggle-born, Harry thought suppressing a grin.

She introduced all of them. Nita did double takes when they saw Harry. "Really? You're Harry Potter? Seriously?" Nita said.

"Yep," Harry said thinking, _wizarding_.

Draco Malfoy came next closely followed by (duh) Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, isn't it Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." He said sneering.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped.

They couldn't continue their argument because then Professor Conner came and told them to take their seats for class. Malfoy and Ron kept glaring at each other from across the room. 

"All right class, open your books to page 438, we'll be starting the unit on Cave Trolls."

Hermione opened her book, sat up straighter, held her quill ready to take notes and her hand poised to come up to answer a question. 

And so the lesson continued, Hermione knowing all the answers and taking extensive notes.

* * * * *

Professor Dumbledor passed his office uneasily.

Something about the new students disturbed him. He knew they all acted normal enough, but that was _acted_.

He decided to consult the sorting hat about this. He walked around the desk and taking the sorting hat down from its shelf and setting it on his desk, he took off his own hat and put the Sorting Hat on.

He had done this many times before when he had need to figuring out some-student-or-another or one of the teachers that they themselves had attended Hogwarts for their wizardry training. He had discovered that the Sorting Hat remembered everyone's mind that it had ever sorted.

Soon Dumbledor soon heard the hat's voice speak; "Well, Albus Dumbledor again. Which student do you need to figure out this time? Wait--let me guess...the newest batch of students, am I correct?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, because he knew he was right. "What do you want to know about them?"

"I want to know if you noticed anything unusual in their minds? I know they're different but I can't put my finger on it. What did you see in their minds?"

The Sorting Hat paused to search his vast memory for he remembered of the present first years. "Ah yes...there were nine that startled me. All placed in various houses. But there was one in particular that astonished me the most: Amy Anderson of Ravenclaw. He seemed to have _two_ minds. One I thought belonged in Slytherin and the other one Ravenclaw. The Slytherin mind was more prominent so I searched it first. I cannot easily describe what I saw in that mind. It seemed that the memories of dozens were contained in it. I saw some disturbing stuff in it, which I don't want to repeat or think of.

"Then the one that belongs in Ravenclaw had all the qualities of that house but was suppressed and the original one from what I could tell. So I placed them in Ravenclaw, biased on the original mind. In four of the minds I learned that the Slytherin mind is an alien race called a Yeerk. This alien and Amy combined is called a 'controller'.

"Interesting," Dumbledor thought. "What are all of them doing here?"

"Well, of the other eight, Jake Berenson, Rachel ________, Marco ________, and Cassie ________ are here to stop the yeerks from taking everyone here and turning them into Controllers. Then Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, Mina Anio, and Lita Kino are here because Amy said that their enemy was supposedly out here, so they came."

"Hmm..." Dumbledor said out loud and thanking the Sorting Hat, he took it off and put back on his own hat, putting the sorting hat in the rightful place on the shelf. He then started to pace again and come up with a strategy to over through the forces that wished to take over the school.

* * * * *

Cassie sat at the Hufflepuff table talking to her new-found friend, Mina Anio, about their care of Magical Creatures class.

"Second time this week, still with the Gryffindor." Cassie commented looking up from her schedule. "Starts in ten minutes better get going." She said putting down her fork and picking up her bag. Mina did the same thing, and headed out to Hagrid's lesson. Still talking about it and wondering if they were going to actually go into the forest like Hagrid said they might.

A few weeks ago they had started studying the creatures in the forest and Hagrid said that they might get to go into the forest today to see if they could see any of the creatures that live there and identify them.

They reached Hagrid's Hut and saw to their surprise that there was a man there.

He had wavy blond hair, blue eyes, about average height, and good looking.

Cassie and Mina each saw they're own friends and seeing that they were talking together decided to go over and join both of them.

"Hey guys. Would you happen to know who the man in turquoise is?" Mina asked the group in general.

Ron, who had been standing close by, interjected his answer before anyone else could respond. "That's Gilderoy Lockhart. In our second year he was the DADA teacher. But he tried to use a memory charm on Harry and I with my broken wand and it backfired. He has been in a sort of a rehab facility so our best guess is that he's here to get use to teens, again." He commented with a hint of loathing in his voice.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Serena asked who had also been listening in.

Harry responded because Ron was fuming at the memories of Lockhart from four years ago. "He was one of the worst teachers we've ever had. One, he was _completely _self absorbed. Two, we learned _one_ thing in his class: never let pixies loose, after being cooped up in a cage for a while. After he did that, of course, he hid under his desk while they terrorized the classroom and the class. Then at the end of the period he told Ron, Hermione and I to put them up and ran from the room."

"That's a good reason to dislike him." Jake said.

At that moment Hagrid came around his hut and started the class by introducing Lockhart. "You may remember Gilderoy Lockhart here." He spoke to the class then turning to Lockhart, he said; "you thought these students four years ago." Lockhart nodded mutely. Hagrid turned back to the class and continued, "he's here studying to become a substitute teacher, so the other teachers don't have to do double duty if someone gets ill. You are to call him Professor Lockhart."

Ron and Harry along with most of the other students looked unhappy with this but Cassie noticed that even Hagrid looked slightly uncomfortable with this arrangement.

"Well I've decided that today since Professor Lockhart is here he can watch you while I take people into the forest. Anyone want to volunteer to go first? I can take in three."

Nobody immediately raised their hands to volunteer but finally Harry, Cassie, and Mina raised their hands all at once.

"Good! Come on then."

They followed him into the forest and started to look for creatures to identify. They had been doing this for fifteen minutes when all of a sudden, Mina said; "Look there's a centaur!"

They all looked where she was pointing and when Cassie saw the centaur, she gasped. For it wasn't a centaur but it was an Andalite! But Ax wouldn't be so stupid to get seen nether the Visser. She looked around at the rest of them and saw that they by their straining to look at the spot that the Andalite was that they couldn't see him all that clearly--she was the only one that had a clear view. So they might not fully see him, so to test that out she scooted over behind them and saw that they couldn't see anything that was unique to Andalites. She gave a small sigh of relief.

"What's that?" Hagrid asked starting to walk towards the Andalite.

The Andalite realized that someone was heading towards him, off the path and bolted.

* * * * *

For the rest of the trip through the forest Cassie was insanely nervous and the moment she got back she headed strait for Jake and Rachel and told them what had happened.

Rachel gasped. "Really, you sure it was an Andalite and that you were the only one that saw it clearly?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"We need to tell Marco." Jake said in a whisper, looking around.

"I'll tell him. He's in my next class." Cassie said also in a whisper.

"Okay."

* * * * *

Cassie went to her next class, transfiguration in silence, which Mina noticed.

"What's up Cassie? You've been unusually quiet since we saw the centaur in the forest."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Cassie responded vaguely.

"Uh huh." Mina said uncertainly.

She might've tried to get out more information from Cassie but they reached Professor McGonagall's classroom. Cassie saw Marco ahead and told Mina that she'd be back in a moment. She then walked quickly over.

"Hi Marco," Cassie said pleasantly trying to act casual.

"Hi Cassie, what's up?" Marco said seeing through her disguise in a moment but also decided to act natural.

"Not much, we went into the forest last period."

"Oh did you see anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Cassie said lowering her voice, and looking around. "We saw an Andalite."

"You did? Did anyone else see it?" Marco asked urgently.

"Yes, but they all thought it was a centaur."

"Who was it?"

"My friend, Mina Anio, Harry Potter and Hagrid."

Marco sighed in exasperation. "As long as they didn't realize it was anything other than a centaur it's all right I guess."

"Yea," Cassie agreed.

At that moment Professor McGonagall appeared and they went in and took their seats.

* * * * *

Sub Visser Twenty had been talking to Mina a few steps away when he heard Cassie and Marco's conversation. Before she could double check who she thought it was Professor McGonagall came and told them to take their seats. He hardly paid attention to what she was saying that day—she was more focused on what she had heard in the hall.


	3. The Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Except what is in my room and folders on computer, the plot, and Raye's computer (you'll see). K. A. Applegate, Naoko Takeuchl, and J. K. Rowling own their respective series.

A/N: I want to thank Spock Lover, M. C, JilseponieAngel, Falan, and JudgeDP for reviewing this story. I really appreciate it. This chapter is long but it should hopefully be good. It's decided: Sailor Moon's first season. I shall stick to that! (It's like that because I've seen the most and it's just a good season to do it in--less complicated. And Ponie suggested it.) Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three--The Rules of the Game

__

Hogwarts

A dark figure walked carefully down the hall. Every few moments it would stop and listen and look around for any signs of someone following them.

'Silly, if the Andalite bandits were following me I wouldn't see or hear them. But it's better to be safe than sorry." Sub-Visser Twenty quietly said to her-self.

Silently Sub-Visser Twenty started walking again. A few moments she reached an unused broom closet in the deepest of dungeons. She reached out a hand and did something, which caused a tunnel to appear out of the wall and with a final glance over her shoulder to double-check that no one was there she stepped into the tunnel and vanished from sight, the entrance silently closing behind her.

* * * * *

Rachel silently cursed and followed her in, knowing--with a sinking felling in her fly stomach--where it went.

She most sincerely wished that she had _some _back up--even if it was just Marco. She still followed her--after all she was the only known controller in the school and she wouldn't have another chance for three more days.

'Oh well, we'll soon know a few more.' She thought grimly.

She followed her deeper and deeper underground. Soon Rachel started to worry about how much time they had. After all they (the Animorphs) only had two hours in which they could remain in a morph without being trapped in that form forever. To be safe Rachel decided that she'd demorph and remorph the moment she got down there.

At last they finally reached the end of the staircase and Rachel confirmed the suspicion of it being a Yeerk pool. The pool was smaller than the one back in California, but the chamber was about the same size, and they weren't doing any construction on it. Rachel then identified the person whom she had followed, she had been following the person not knowing who it was, it was Ami Anderson. Ami headed towards the pool while Rachel went up to the ceiling where there was a ledge where she could safely de-morph and morph something more useful than a fly. After demorphing she morphed an owl to get the most out of the gloom, and if anyone saw her they might believe she was just a mail owl.

She now saw that the room was indeed the same size as the one in California, but there was a big rock pile that was unnoticed by the controllers with a hole to let a fairly thin person through. 

Curious she flew through when no one was looking.

Once through the hole she could see quite a long distance, she saw two giant stone pillars with snakes on it, the faces quite lifelike, a gate between the two pillars.

She hovered there at the entrance wondering what could be behind it until she heard voices. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"You will open that gate or you will regret not doing that!" One voice said angrily.

"I'm not helping _you_ Malfoy." Another voice said.

Rachel recognized the second person's voice and the first's name. The second was Harry Potter, he was in her house, and the other was Malfoy, she'd heard Harry complaining about him.

They rapidly approached where she was, so she hid quickly to avoid being caught. She flew behind a big bolder and hid there listing to their conversation.

After a few moments of listing she learned that Malfoy was a controller and Harry wasn't yet and the rest of the controllers didn't know about Malfoy having Harry down here and his plans to make him a controller.

She suddenly thought up a reckless plan to save Harry, highly risky for most people just starting out but she knew some good spells to use.

Rachel demorphed hoping that the boys wouldn't hear, they didn't luckily. She then waited till they were almost on top of her to jump out and stun Malfoy.

She gripped her wand watching them approach through the gloom. When they were in range she jumped out from behind the rock and yelled, "stupefy!" Knocking them both unconscious.

She put a memory charm on Malfoy, hoping it would reach the Yeerk, and revived Harry.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily not fully remembering what had happened before, he'd hit his head on the way down.

"Miles beneath the school in enemy territory." Rachel responded looking around to make sure they were safe.

Harry stared at Rachel for a moment then looked around at their soundings.

"Hey we're in the Chamber of Secrets!" He said noticing the pillars.

Rachel was about to ask what was the Chamber of Secrets when they heard approaching footsteps. Harry noticed Rachel's reaction to it, her body tensing up, and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the entranceway.

He turned his head slightly to make the snakes more lifelike and spoke in parsletoung to open the gates. The door opened and they rushed in and it closed with a bang behind them.

They jumped. Not only had the noise surprised them but it was pitch black.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "lumos". Rachel doing likewise.

She soon discovered that they were in another huge underground chamber.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to a huge object just out of the circle of light.

Harry looked over there and saw what remained of the Basilisk. "It's a Basilisk." Harry said, "I killed it in my second year so we don't need to worry about it."

Rachel nodded.

They stayed in there for a few hours, enough time to let the controllers find Malfoy's body and clear the area.

During that time Harry asked, "what was Malfoy talking about, Controllers and stuff?"

Rachel was silent for a few moments, then; "I'd have to talk to Jake before telling you. But I can tell you this: you're lucky that Malfoy didn't tell anyone about what he was going to do."

"Why?"

"They'd be after you if Malfoy had told someone."

"Oh."

They fell silent for awhile. When Rachel judged that the controllers were gone she asked Harry if there were any ways out besides the stairs that she'd found.

Harry didn't remember the stairs so they decided to go up the passage that Harry used in his second year. "But I don't know how we're going to get up since we don't have a phoenix to help."

Rachel thought about it. "How big is the pipe, and what dose it look like?" She asked.

Harry told her. She thought about it for a few more minutes and then decided that she needed to trust Harry with her secret, it was the only way.

"Well I do have an idea but you'll need to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. No one must know." She then explained her plan and a quick background of it.

"OK, I guess that would work." Harry said.

"OK, I'll morph grisly in here and you open the gates from my back and we'll make a brake for the tunnel."

Harry wasn't quite sure what Rachel just said; not fully understanding American, but it sounded good, so he agreed.

Rachel morphed bear and Harry thought it was one of the grosser things he'd seen in his life and told Rachel that.

Well, you never should watch me turn into elephant then. It's the grossest thing you'll ever see, I can almost guarantee that. Rachel said.

Harry jumped slightly. Rachel had explained what thought-speak was but he wasn't ready for it. He jumped on her back and opened the gates and they were off!

Unfortunately there was one controller left.

"Hey you!" He called, "Stop immediately!"

Harry kept his head ducked so the person wouldn't recognize him.

The man whipped out his wand and yelled, 'stupefy' in Rachel's way. It didn't effect Rachel but Harry was knocked unconscious. The man seeing that that didn't work he pulled out his Dracon Beam and fired at Rachel who had almost reached the hole in the wall. The beam hit her left shoulder and head and made her mad. She turned around and swiped at the man knocking him unconscious.

Rachel quickly turned back to the hole and rushed up it before the other controllers could get there. All along the way she could feel consciousness slipping away from her. She came into the bathroom. It was one of the few times that Moaning Myrtle wasn't there. So she demorphed and dragged Harry outside along with herself, before loosing consciousness.

* * * * *

Jake looked at his watch anxiously. 'Rachel was suppose to be here by now.' He thought anxiously to himself. It had been hours since he had sent her out.

He considered going out and searching for her but he had no way of knowing where she was and Prefect Hermione wouldn't let him get out of the portrait hole. He sighed and looked around anxiously for Rachel, desperately hoping she'd appear.

He didn't quite know when he fell asleep, but all of a sudden a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him back into consciousness.

"Jake, wake up!" A voice quietly hissed in his ear.

Jake sat bolt upright, looking around for the source of the voice. He saw it.

"Marco! What are you doing here? How did you get in? You don't know the password."

Marco laughed. "A fly on the wall can learn much. I made sure I knew every password to all the houses and even Professor Dumbledor's office--once I figured out where all of them where."

"Why are you here?" Jake asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"You know my friend Ami?"

"The girl with the blue hair?"

"Yea."

"Why dose she have blue hair anyways, do you know?"

"She died it that color. Why, I don't know. Anyways, Rachel found out, how I don't know, that she's a controller. She evidently followed her, to see if she had to go to the pool and something happened and she and Harry Potter are in the hospital wing getting treated for severe burns."

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"Yea, it's surprising and I don't know how this happened. I was out and about a few hours ago--" Marco began.

"--Which is against school rules--" Jake interjected.

"Yea, I know. I was in bat form exploring--when I saw Professor Snape come by carrying Rachel and Harry on stretchers. I followed and they went to the hospital wing and Snape said that he had found them on the first floor, towards where the out of order girl's bathroom. They both were unconscious."

"How did they get into such a predicament?" Jake asked more to himself more than anyone else.

"I don't know how all I know is that they are in the hospital wing right now being treated for their burns." Marco said solemnly.

"Well I think we should, if you already haven't done otherwise, tell Cassie about this in the morning." Jake said stifling a yawn.

"Don't worry I'll tell her, at breakfast tomorrow."

"Go get some sleep Marco it's far too late to do anything else tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Marco said and morphed into a bat and slipped out quietly after Jake had opened the portrait hole. Jake then went upstairs and collapsed into bed, hoping in some vague corner of his mind that their cover hadn't been blown tonight.

* * * * *

Rachel drifted in and out of wakefulness.

She had no idea where she was now or before she got to where she was. She lay there for a while in a half-dreamlike stage, thinking. She realized that she didn't remember her own name. She heard voices and tried to figure out if she could remember whom they belonged to. Try as she might she didn't have a clue to who they belonged to. But before she could do anything else she slipped back into oblivion.

* * * * *

Raye walked down the hall silently. She was searching with her new computer/scanner for signs of The NegaVerse. She didn't see any and there were no signs of any activity at any point of time. She didn't get it. How could Ami be so confident that there was any here? And this is where it was happening. Always they had come to Tokyo because of all the people that were there. But here there were just some students and teachers.

An idea began to slowly creep into Raye's mind. What if this was a diversion? And Ami was the real villain. What was the phrase? A wolf in sheep's clothing? Well if Raye's instincts were right they were in trouble because they had figured out who they were and managed to capture one of them. And very convincingly portray that person. She'd consult the fire later that night, when all were asleep in her house.

Raye finished her rounds and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"Parslemouth," Raye said to the supposedly blank wall. She entered and pulling out her computer checked that all were asleep. All were.

She approached the fire and kneeled before it. Invoking her powers to see in the fire she asked it about Ami.

She got a stronger and better response than usual. It seemed to speak with a real voice instead of being just inside her head.

'What is up with Ami? She has been acting so weird. Is there any activity here? And is anything happening at home?' Raye asked.

'There is no activity going on in Tokyo. There is some unnatural activity here that under normal circumstances you never would have been involved in. Ami has unintentionally drawn into it--on the wrong side though. She has taken you all here so the thing, which controls her body, can help give its brothers bodies like what he has. If you go talk to Jake Berenson and tell him all that you know about this situation and ask for his help in understanding then in destroying this threat you'll get some answers. Just keep the knowledge of what you're doing in this mater away from Ami you will have all the better chance of freeing her.'

Raye was still confused about one topic and so she voiced it. 'So Ami just has no control over her body, but is still there?'

'That is correct.'

'But how is that possible? Previous experience says that that's impossible!'

'Just talk to Jake Berenson he will explain all, if one of his friends that came here with him followed it is all right. Previous experience will help only a little bit here Raye Hino. Talk to Jake Berenson he will help you.' With that the fire fell silent and Raye was left to puzzle over what it had told her. Who is Jake Berenson anyways? And what house is he in? Raye thought as she went to her dormitory to get some sleep.

* * * * *

The next day she asked all her friends except Ami who he was. Lita was able to provide any good information.

"He's in my house. Why do you need him?" Lita asked Raye curiously.

"Oh I just need to ask him a quick question."

"Well he just left for the Hospital Wing. His cousin Rachel was found unconscious early this morning. She still hasn't woken. Did you find anything last night that could explain anything?" Lita asked lowering her voice.

"No I didn't but I think I might be able to explain it." Raye said in a hushed voice also, grabbing some bacon. "But you need to keep that between the two of us until I can double check something. Don't tell anyone. Not even Serena."

Serena walked in then having just gotten lost and eventually finding her way to the great hall she promptly went to where Lita and Raye were sitting and said, "why did you leave me Lita? You know that I get lost easily!"

"Sorry Serena. I thought you said you would find a way yourself today." Lita said looking slightly guilty.

Serena sighed; it was an honest mistake she supposed so she let it go. She sat down on the other side of the table and started digging in.

"Well I'll go back to my table now." Raye said curtly and left to get some food inside of her.

* * * * *

Jake sat by Rachel's side looking at her paled face. He sighed. _If only she didn't take chances like that, _Jake thought, _she might be hanging out with me in the Great Hall eating breakfast._ Jake glanced at his watch and noticed that he had only ten minutes to get to Double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. He picked up his bag and headed out of the door.

* * * * *

They were learning how to change desks into other things; for this it would be a pig.

Professor McGonagall showed them how to do it then they got onto it. Raye had been purposely sitting near Jake so they were paired together.

"Jake can I ask you something?" Raye said trying to change the desk in fount of them into the pig, she half did it--it developed ears.

"Sure," he said watching her attempt to change it back.

"Well¼," she said "I don't know how to phrase this but I was wondering if we could--later--get together and talk? I have a question that I believe only you can answer, but I don't want to ask it here in fount of everyone." Raye said lamely.

"Would it be all right if Marco tagged along?" Jake asked in return.

"Is he one of the people that you came with?" Jake nodded. "Then I think it will be all right." Raye said thinking of the fire's message.

"When and where?"

"Today's Wednesday, so 7 o'clock in the Charm's room?"

"How bout Friday at 3 there? We'd have more time to talk." Jake pointed out to Raye.

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you there then." Jake said and turned the desk into a pig--earning Professor McGonagall's instant praise for being the first one to do it.

* * * * *

Over the next three days Jake and the rest of the Animorphs watched Raye constantly. Tobias did it outside in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He also did some inside work but only when the Slytherins were in class alone and the common room, Ax also helped in the watching.

You know I really wish that one of you could've been in Slytherin so then it would've been so much easier. Classes and Common room would be monitored with out people having to morph. Tobias complained to Jake and Marco met for their meeting with Raye.

"Sorry none of us are that evil. And who knows you or Ax could've been in Slytherin and us not know." Marco said to Tobias, who was perched on the seal of the open window.

True but you have footsteps approaching. I'll see you later! With that he flew off.

Raye walked in right when Marco was closing the window. "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late bratty little Serena got lost so I had to put her into the right spot." She said looking a little mad. "But," she said closing the door quietly but firmly behind her, "well I need to tell you something then I have to ask a question about some stuff I've been told that you can answer." With that Raye launched into an account of all that had happened to her including the part with the fire that Jake and Marco only half understood scene she had explained her ability to do it. She trusted it so she told them about being a Sailor Scout. Then she asked, "I was told you could explain Ami's weird actions so that's what I want you to do."

Jake and Marco looked at each other for a moment then Jake took a deep breath and filled in the gaps about Ami's strange movements.

"It fits now. Why she would come here in the first place and convince us that the NegaVerse was up here, so far from Tokyo. And how she can be so convincing yet weird. But I have one more question. If we were to join forces would this job go by quicker and easier if it were only one of us? You know how the Yeerks work and we know how Ami's mind and attacks work."

"We could, but we'd need to make sure that you're people are all trustworthy." Jake said seriously.

"And this time it will be easier. They all are in our houses. It was you that were the problem." Marco said brightly.

"How do you make sure that someone is trustworthy?" Raye asked curious.

"Well we follow them for three days and make sure that they don't go to the Yeerk Pool during that time." Marco explained.

"Oh." Raye said understanding now why Jake had moved the talk back three days. "Who all are Animorphs?" Raye asked after a second's pause.

"Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and I are the only ones here in Hogwarts the other two are Ax and Tobias who are in the forest because they can't really attend Hogwarts how they are." Jake said.

Ray was about to ask why when a Red Tailed Hawk flew into the room. Raye jumped.

"Raye meet Tobias; Tobias meet Raye." Marco said in introduction.

How do you do, Raye? Tobias asked.

"Good." She said automatically then it hit her that a bird was talking to her and it had spoken inside her head. "What?" Raye jumped up and pulled out her "Evil spirits disperse" talisman before she caught herself. "That bird talked how did it do that?" She said prepared for anything.

Its called thought-speech. Its like regular speech, only you hear it in your head. Don't worried we all were freaked when we first heard it too. Tobias said in thought-speech.

Raye cautiously sat down putting back the paper.

"What was the paper for?" Marco asked curiously.

"To banish evil spirits." Raye said still watching Tobias.

I guess we can't introduce Ax to you yet; you might go berserk. Tobias said noticing Raye watching him.

"Well if there's nothing else we have some more tailing to do." Jake said standing up and stretching. Tobias moaned. "Don't worry, no more Slytherin tailings. We can handle this without morphing a lot." Jake said reassuringly. "In three days when we deem those trustworthy who are trustworthy well meet back after telling you so you can tell them and we can have fun explaining everything all over again." With that they all departed back to their separate common rooms.

* * * * *

They couldn't get together until the Friday after the one that Raye, Jake, and Marco had gotten together. All the Scouts checked out fine except Ami. So they all had to keep this secret until they freed her. Rachel was still unconscious so they had to go on without her. Tobias and Ax were there in human form.

"Well here we are. I suppose you ladies, Ax, and Tobias are wondering why we are here today." Marco said braking the silence that had fallen since they had said 'hello' when they entered.

"Yes we are." Lita said.

"Well we need to know who everyone is first so I'll go first." Marco said. "I am Marco."

"Jake."

"Raye."

"Cassie."

"Mina."

"Lita."

"Serena."

"Tobias."

"My name is Aximil--Axami--Axa--I now know why you guys insist on calling me Ax. A-x. A--"

"Ax you can be quiet now." Jake said testily.

"Yes Prince Jake."

"Don't call me Prince."

"Yes, Prince Jake."

Jake sighed. "Now that that's done we can continue with why were here. Raye?"

Raye explained it all again so Cassie, Ax, and Tobias, who weren't there before, could hear the full tale.

Then Jake explained the reasoning behind the story. And Marco told them their plans. Silence followed.

Lita spoke up first. "So your saying that Ami has been taken over by a slug from outer space. And they are planning to control all of us?"

"Yep" Marco said.

"And these people are like the human superheroes that I've read about in books?" Ax asked also.

"That would be correct." Raye said.

"What do we do now?" Lita said, on her ever-continuing search for adventure and excitement.

Jake got his half smile at that comment. _She sounds so much like Rachel,_ he thought, _I wonder how they'd get along together?_ In the common room he and Rachel had avoided all others because they didn't feel comfortable around them.

"I think that that'll have to wait until Rachel regains consciousness and tells us what she saw and did down there. Until then we should just lie low and pretend to be normal." Jake said.

"Okay!" Serena said with enthusiasm at the idea of waiting for battle.

"Meet here same time next week?" Jake asked everyone.

"Why next week?" Mina asked Jake, confused.

"So we can report anything that we find." Jake said a bit lamely.

"Okay." Mina said nodding.

"Okay, dismissed."

Everyone stood up and Ax and Tobias losing their minds for a second and forgetting the scouts didn't know that: A.) Tobias really was a bird and, B.) Ax was an alien that when you first see it's a bit creepy; and they demorphed to go bird form to go back to the forest. When they were done Raye who had been transfixed by the process suddenly came to her scenes and pulled out her "Evil spirits disperse" talisman and plastered one onto each of their foreheads and cried, "Evil spirits disperse!"

Cassie grabbed Raye's arm and said calmly, "Raye chill. This is how they are suppose to look. They're not evil."

"What?" Raye asked in confusion.

"Ax is an Andalite. We described them to you and now you can see what they look like. And Tobias is a Red Tailed Hawk with the ability to change his form. How you saw him a second ago is how he looked before. He was trapped in the body that you see him in and has gotten his ability to change his form, he also got his human form back to change into but his hawk form is how he now looks." Cassie calmly explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Raye said apologetically.

It is okay. I am getting use to humans acting in unpredictable ways. Ax said matter-of-factly.

All the other scouts jumped when they heard his voice in their heads.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"That's how all Andalites speak scene they don't have mouths. We all use that ability to communicate when we are in our animal forms. Tobias even speaks using that method." Cassie calmly explained.

"Okay," Serena said a bit calmer.

"Now if we're all done," Marco interjected, "I'd like to go back to the common room now."

"Yes," Jake agreed. And they all left for their respective common rooms.

* * * * *

Saturday morning dawned clean and pure. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were making their usual racket and the hospital wing was buzzing. Rachel had regained consciousness! Jake had been notified as the family of Rachel and he was down there while Professor Dumbledor was questioning her about what had happened that night. She didn't know. Dumbledor called Madam Pomfery over to perform a test to see if Rachel had any memories and it came up negative.

Jake was stumped, for the second time in Rachel's life she had amnesia! They let Jake tell her who she was and where she was along with some other basic things.

He had sat between Harry and Rachel's bed so he was right there when he woke up.

Harry moaned and sat up. Jake quickly hissed, "do you remember anything from the night you and Rachel were attacked?"

Harry softly said, "yes. We were in the Chamber of Secrets and Rachel told me why Malfoy was rambling on about something called controllers and Yeerks--"

"Don't say anything about what happened that night. Pretend that you and Rachel were talking and you were stunned from behind so you don't know anything. You need to keep that between me, Rachel and others I say you can trust with that information."

"Why?" Harry asked but Jake called out at the same instant, "Madam Pomfery! Harry's awake!"

She and Dumbledor came out and questioned Harry about what had happened that night. Harry feigned innocence on what he knew and stuck with the story that Jake had told him to tell. But all the time he wondered; _why dose he want me to lie? And what secret is he trying to protect?_

A/N: I need a big collective name for the Animorphs, Sailor Scouts, and The Harry Potter gang. Whoever comes up with the best name gets credit for it and it goes into the story. (It'd work better with more than two people reading it. **Glares threateningly at the people who's reading this**) So REVIEW!!!

~~Psyco101


	4. Play

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot. All the creators own their respective things. And Angel from JilseponieAngel owns the name Mscartjrm (the J's silent). And Lanfear owns a good portion of the battle scene at the end of the chapter. (I can't thank you enough!!!!)

****

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone--especially Etelka for the wonderful review she gave. It was a real boost to my confidence in this story. I'm sorry. I've forgotten Luna and Artemis (the Sailor Scout's guardian cats) They do make an appearance in this. So sorry for forgetting about them till this point.

Chapter Four--Play

__

Still at Hogwarts

Jake walked into the hospital wing, to give Rachel a "back to reality" lesson. The day before he had told her what her name was and where she was so they could move onto more complicated subjects. After the lesson Harry, who had been working on schoolwork, called Jake over to his bed.

"Now can you tell me more about the Yeerks?" Harry asked softly.

"No, not now. When do you get out of here?" Jake asked in an equally soft tone.

"Wednesday." Harry said.

"OK how about the Saturday afterwards we meet at...where's a private place in Hogsmead were a large group of people can talk?" That Saturday was the Hogsmead trip and Jake was still planning for the Friday meeting to tell them so all they would have to do is explain and answer questions.

"Err..." Harry thought for a moment. The Three Broomsticks wouldn't do. Neither Honeydukes, nor anyplace they typically went. "How about the mountain nearby."

"Where's that?"

"We'll meet outside The Broomsticks at about eleven and Hermione, Ron, and I will show you. It is all right that they can come?" Harry asked.

"Sure, then that's where we'll meet."

* * * * *

The Saturday after Wednesday The Animorphs walked around exploring the sites, Rachel along with them (they even monitored her during the three days that they were mongering Harry, to make sure that she wasn't a controller). While they were doing that The Scouts also were doing that exact same thing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same thing, all wondering around. As eleven o'clock rolled around they all started to make it to the designated spot. The Trio (A/N: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They need a nickname so that's what I refer to them as: The Trio) all came out positive as not being infested. But The Scouts had the most fun getting over there.

They found a bookstore to carryout their plan in. They made sure that Ami was in the back looking through books when they all ran off to the meeting spot, they were the last ones there but they got there.

"Made it!" Lita said jogging up, she saw that The Trio was there along with Rachel, and the Animorphs. "Hi, Rachel. Felling better?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rachel said somewhat uncertainly.

"That's good." Lita said.

"OK, we all here now?" Ron asked, then seeing Cassie's nod he said, "lets go then."

They walked quickly, but casually to the mountain. It was the same one that Sirius had hidden on in Harry's fourth year, but they knew that he wasn't going to be there so they decided it would be a good place to talk without interruptions.

They climbed up the hill, Hermione leading the way. They reached the cave and entered. It had lost all the papers and bones from Sirius' visit, luckily. Tobias and Ax, in bird form flew inside the cave, Ax having barely remorphed bird, so he had the advantages of the full two hours of morph time. The Trio and Rachel looked curiously at Ax and Tobias but scene Jake said that they could stay so they left them alone.

"Now, since we all come from different houses, we should have introductions for the last time." Jake said, then he introduced himself. "I'm Jake."

"Marco."

"Cassie."

"Rachel."

"Serena."

"Lita."

"Raye."

"Mina."

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

Jake introduced Ax and Tobias. "The Red Tail Hawk over there is Tobias. And the Northern Harrier is Ax."

"You have the birds named?" Ron asked incredulously. "What are they like owls for you Americans?"

Actually our parents named us. And no we are not like owls, but we can change into them! A voice sounded in everyone's head.

"Yaa!" Ron yelled looking around for the sound of the voice, Harry, Hermione and Rachel having similar reactions.

"Calm down." Cassie said. "That's how they communicate, through thought speech. Tobias, the red tail was the one that spoke."

They all looked slightly less panicked, but still slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you said you would do some explaining, Jake. Can I hear it now?" Harry asked Jake.

Jake nodded, and explained all about the Yeerks and their movements surrounding the school year. When they were all done they all sat in silence until Rachel spoke up.

"So, your saying that I have amnesia is because they attacked Harry and me a few weeks ago?" Jake nodded, and Rachel continued. "And now that they're here we might need to go into battle again?" Jake nodded again, Rachel continued. "You're going to tell me what morphs I have to go into battle and be partially effective?" Jake nodded again, Rachel said, with a slight smile on her face, "cool."

"Even with amnesia Rachel hasn't changed from her battle-ready spirit." Marco said grinning.

Rachel shot a half-glare in his direction, which made him laugh saying, "Yep, personality intact!"

Harry said half to himself, half to the others, "Now what Malfoy said makes scene. I'm glad Rachel knew how to do a memory charm, and Malfoy hadn't made his intentions known to the rest of them. He mentioned that also."

"Well Ax, I think you should change back now." Jake said then quickly adding. "As I mentioned when I was first explaining Ax is an Andalite, so don't freak." Jake said emphasizing the last two words.

Ax started to demorph after waiting for Jake's warning to be delivered so The Trio and Rachel would not freak as much.

They still did freak but not much.

Greetings, Earthlings. Ax said with one of the strange Andalite smiles that they did with their eyes. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. But you may call me Ax.

"Ax, are you sure you don't have a scene of humor?" Marco asked. "Because if you do, you need to quit reading old sci-fi books about invading aliens." 

"We need a big collective name for ourselves." Serena said.

"How about, Mscartjrm?" Marco said.

Marco' I think you're too good with playing with words. Go away.

Marco pretends to be hurt while grinning.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"We wait to see if there's some plan that they have that we can foil, then foil it. We'll have a meeting next Friday at 3 o'clock in the Charms room. That interfere with anything Harry?" Jake said, knowing that Harry played Quidditch for Gryffindor. 

Harry shook his head. "6 o'clock Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays."

"Good. If there's nothing else, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go back to Hogsmead, like we're suppose to be." Jake said standing up.

Lita said shyly, "maybe now we should go get Ami. Wonder if she missed us?"

"Knowing Ami, she'd be perfectly fine with being lost in a bookstore. And the Yeerk, is imitating Ami's movements so, probably not." Mina said.

With that they stood up and departed, being as in conspectus as possible.

* * * * *

Monday morning, Cassie and Mina were again talking about the classes they had, and again it was Care of Magical Creatures and Cassie said, "did you see Ax that one-day in the forest that one day?"

Mina shook her head, "No I didn't why?"

"I saw him, and I was wondering if I need to worry about Hagrid seeing him."

"I don't think so. But we now need to get to class." Mina said swinging her bag over her shoulder. Cassie doing likewise.

When they got there they went over to where Rachel, Jake, The Trio and Hagrid said chatting with them.

"Yes, I'm all caught up in my classes. Professor McGonagall made sure that I was fit to go back to classes." Rachel was saying when they got up to them.

"That's good. Well class is going to start soon. I just wanted to check up on you." Hagrid said, nodding at Cassie and Mina, and walking away to start the class.

Class started. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered. "Maybe Lockhart's not coming." And it most certainly seemed like it but 20 minutes into the lesson he appeared.

"Sorry I'm late Hagrid I had to help Professor Sprout with some troublesome plants in Greenhouse 2." Lockhart flashed his grin in the direction of the ladies in the class, most melted.

"Correction, Ron." Harry said softly to Ron. "The nice Lockhart is going away permanently. The old one is back."

* * * * *

Overhead in the sky two hawks were flying, not together but separate. Tobias and Ax were flying above the Care of Magical Creatures class when Lockhart came out of the castle and went down to Hagrid's hut. Ax being his usual Andaliteish self, was almost positive that he was a controller, fresh out of the pool, because he wasn't at breakfast when they both had posed as mail owls just to see what the inside of the Great Hall looked like. And as Ax pointed out when Tobias asked how he knew, he just looked like one now.

Tobias watched him for a while and judged him from the way he was from even last class. Yes now that you point it out he looks like one. Do you think that they might be trying to infest the teachers? Tobias asked Ax.

That most certainly would seem like a reasonable plan, it would give them the most powerful people in the school. We should watch this Lockhart person for the next few days. Ax said searching the ground around Hagrid's hut.

Tobias was also looking around on the ground but for a different purpose. Yumm. Breakfast. See you in a few minutes. He then went into a dive and caught the rat and carried it off into the forest, leaving Ax to watch the Lockhart-controller.

* * * * *

That next Friday at their usual meeting, Ax and Tobias told them about Lockhart being a controller.

"I knew something was wrong the moment he walked into our class this past Monday. _He_ was back. He hadn't acted this way all year, and I was just beginning to like him." Ron complained.

"Why when they got him did he start acting like the jerk-Lockhart?" Harry asked.

You said that he tried to put a memory charm on you, right? And the wand backfired and hit him, right? Ax asked Ron and Harry.

They nodded.

Well I think that the Yeerk unknowingly unlocked that charm when he went in to his memories to figure out his personality and saw that one instead of the one he'd been living these last few years. Ax explained.

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked. She with the help of the rest of the Animorphs and Madam Pomfery was rapidly regaining her memory and personality.

"We need to stop this before they get too many people and now that Rachel is almost normal we are ready to take on the pool." Jake said.

"But what about the Sailor Scouts?" Marco asked. "Won't Ami recognize them?"

"We can go into extreme battle form." Lita said.

"What's that?" Cassie asked?

"They have different uniforms and use masks." A voice said.

"They can't even recognize each other without asking who they are." Another voice from the floor.

"Wha? Who said that?" Ron asked startled.

"We did." The first voice said.

Suddenly two cats appeared, a purple one and a white one, both had crescent moons on their foreheads. The purple one jumped into Serena's lap and the white one into Mina's.

The purple one said, "my name is Luna and my companion is Artemis. Our job is to advise Princess Serenity and her Sailor Scouts, and I also am their guardian."

"Oh, OK, this is getting more interesting by the moment." Marco commented. "But I guess this isn't as weird as a talking bird."

Almost. Tobias said.

"Now we have ourselves and the scouts done now just for you three." Jake said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Hermione gave a way that they all could go into battle with out being recognized.

All were silent. "That'd work." Cassie said.

"All right. It's settled next Friday, at 9:40 p.m. meet in the classroom 5 doors on the left of the Girl's bathroom on the same side." Jake said.

"Okay." they all said and the meeting ended and people slowly departed, as to not arouse suspicion.

* * * * *

The week passed quickly, The Trio was especially nervous, this was their first battle against someone other than Voldemort they'd ever participated in.

"It'll be all right." Lita said trying to calm their nerves, on the way to the meeting point. "All battles are on the scary side, but it'll be all right."

"I've been in some major fights but not battles like this." Harry said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Serena, and Lita entered the room and found Raye, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Mina and Marco waiting.

"Welcome. Are you ready to kick some butt?" Rachel asked.

"I guess," Hermione said, nervously fiddling with her wand.

"Don't worry. You'll do all right." Cassie said.

At that moment there came a tap-tap on the window and when Mina opened it up two owls flew in.

"Good evening." Marco greeted them.

Who said? Tobias asked.

"What happened?" Cassie asked, "or is it that we're doing battle that's got you all depressed?"

Tobias didn't say anything, but just started to preen his feathers, still in owl morph, Ax also still in owl. Ax responded. I think it's a mix of battle 'willies' and he's been in a bad mood all day.

"Oh." Cassie said.

"Well," Jake said, "Harry, will you go open the passage for Ax to go see if it's all clear down in the chamber?"

Harry nodded and they left.

They all were silent for a moment. Then Marco said, "so... how are you guys."

"Well enough, I suppose." Mina said.

"That good."

They waited in silence until Harry and Ax came back.

"All clear!" Harry announced.

"Okay let's go!" Jake said and was about to take a step when a voice spoke up.

"If you could wait a moment I'd like to better prepare the Sailor Scouts."

Jake stopped, and turned and saw Luna and Artemis standing there. Jake nodded.

"Scouts, I want you to call out what your planet is then Earth Power!" Luna said.

"What's that do?" Serena said.

"You'll see." Artemis said mysteriously.

"Okay..." Serena said uncertainly.

"Done?" Marco asked.

"Yep." Artemis said.

"Good luck!" Luna said.

"Thanks." Raye said, and they all left.

They entered the bathroom and were startled by a voice saying, "What are all of you doing in here?"

They all looked towards the sound of the voice and saw one of the many ghosts in Hogwarts.

"Moaning Myrtle! We're going into the chamber. Don't tell anyone where we are--not even Professor Dumbledore." Harry said sharply.

"You don't need to yell. I won't tell anyone." She said sadly.

"Good." Harry said and turned to the middle sink. He crouched down, cocked his head, and said something in a hissing language.

Instantly a huge hole appeared in the wall.

"Cool." Rachel said. "Let's go." With that she stepped into the shaft and soon was out of sight.

"All right!" Lita said also vanishing down the tube.

Soon everyone was down at the bottom.

"Everyone okay?" Jake asked, everyone nodded. "All right time to get prepared for battle. Ax, Tobias, tell us if anyone approaches."

The Animorphs were the first to start morphing.

"Guys, don't watch me, it's not gonna be pretty." Rachel said as her front teeth elongated into Elephant tusks.

The Trio and The Scouts looked at each other then each of the scouts yelled either Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, or Mars Earth power. Soon they found out what that was supposed to do. It transformed them into animals instead of their scout forms!

At the same time the scouts started to transform Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled their secret weapon. They were Animagi! Harry could turn into a King Cobra, Ron a Baby Acromantula, and Hermione a Caracal (a medium cat that almost looks like a Lynx).

Soon Jake was his usual Siberian Tiger, Rachel an Elephant, Marco a Gorilla, Cassie a wolf, Serena a Phoenix, Raye a Red Panther, Mina a Lioness, and Lita a meter long Basilisk.

Someone's coming! Tobias called from his position from the rock in front of the entrance to the pool.

They heard a human shout that sounded suspiciously like "Andalites!" Before they heard a thud, indicating that Ax had knocked him unconscious.

Well, better be off. Jake said. Our cover is blown.

A Siberian Tiger, Elephant, Gorilla, Wolf, King Cobra, Acromantula, Caracal, Phoenix, Red Panther, Lioness, and Basilisk bounded/slithered down the passageway. A hawk and Andalite met them. Let's do it! Rachel yelled.

A Hork-Bajir blocked their way and a tiger slammed him down into the ground. More Hork-Bajir flooded in from the sides. The non-Animorphs balked a bit at the 7-foot tall beings, but threw themselves forward. Jake roared a challenge. Tobias dove down, his talons raking eyes. Serena followed his example. Rachel wrapped her trunk around a Hork-Bajir and threw him over her shoulder. Marco threw another one at the wall. Cassie leapt and tore out throats and gouged stomachs. Harry shot poison into the Hork-Bajir. Ron tore away and threw. Hermione slashed and bit. Raye and Mina moved with stunning agility gashing at the Hork-Bajir. Ax's tail flashed. Taxxon! Tobias yelled.

Raye slashed at one. She was surprised by the easy way her paw hit him. Ahh! Marco yelled. A Hork-Bajir had gotten to his chest and a deep gash showed. Marco! A Taxxon's behind you!

There is no longer a Taxxon behind him, Prince Jake, Ax replied.

Jake roared in pain as a Taxxon attacked and tore a long gash out of his flank. The Basilisk froze her opponents. Rachel trumpeted her pain. Taxxons rushed over to the elephant whose blood gushed freely out of her side. Rachel! Demorph!

They'll kill her! Lita cried.

No! Ax help her!

Covered by the Animorphs, Rachel demorphed and re-morphed. All right! Let's do this!

The tiger roared so loud they were sure the people above them heard. The human-controllers surely did.

Ax's tail froze in mid-strike when Ami appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hermione and pointed a Dracon Beam weapon at her head yelling "Cease fire or this one dies!"

Everyone froze. Ami smiled a little.

"Good," she said, "now get over there." She motioned a wall across from all exits, they went, the moment they reached over there an energy field was erected, and the control box was over on the opposite side of the pool.

They were trapped.

****

A/N: Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to have the final parts up very shortly I have so little left. But, I can't think of the EXACT words to finish it, nothing is willing to cooperate with me. Well REVIEW!!!


	5. Endings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making money. Deal with it!

****

A/N: Thank you Lanfear and Cloud Dragon, for reviewing! Dumbledore has awesome powers in this so he's out of character--just an FYI. Also, just like last time, I am horrid at battle scenes! Sorry. Also, I hope you like this. The terms of the Treaty was like squeezing water out of a rock!

Chapter Five--Endings

__

Somewhere in Great Britain

One of the few Hork-Bajir came forewords and took Hermione and placed her behind the force field, with the rest of the Mscartjrm.

"Well, I've finally achieved what Visser Three never have. Even when," her eyes scanned the group in front of her, "I'm faced with a larger group than usual."

Suddenly there came a hawk shriek followed by two missiles of brown, red, and gold. The red and gold one, less than a second after the shriek hit the power box sending the captives lose and total darkness enveloped all except the faint light of a candle in one of the offices far above their heads.

Ah! I'm hurt! Serena called to the rest of Mscartjrm.

How badly? Cassie demanded running over to where Serena was.

Too...badly... She said.

Suddenly Cassie remembered what she had read about phoenixes in her Magical Creatures and where to find them book, and using the information it provided, and past experiences she came up with a plan.

Jake! I have a plan! She called then quickly outlined it.

Yes, that'd work. Marco! Go kill all electronics that you can! Jake yelled.

Yes, sir! He called back, and looped off to go find something to smash, while the controllers were having fun with their wands and Dracon Beams.

Ax! Go help Cassie with Serena. Jake said.

Ax quickly ran over to Cassie.

Ax, we need to get to the Kandrona before she bursts into flame! Cassie said urgently.

Ax nodded. Cassie led the way to the highest level in the pool and dropped Serena on the Ray moments before she burst into flame, taking most of it with her. When Cassie saw the chick pop out of the ashes she had Ax pick it up and fire on the Ray, when they were at the door of the room so they, with all hope, wouldn't get caught in the explosion.

They managed to get out of the area just in time. A big explosion happened then. No one died, not even the controllers, thankfully.

Just then Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere. He managed to restore order in the place with several large purple explosions of sparks. Someone on the Yeerks side aimed a Dracon Beam at him and it easily was deflected.

Everyone froze.

"Thank you. The students here, at least, should know not to fight on school grounds. And yes, this is indeed school grounds, it was created by Slytherin for his use--not yours."

Everyone stood silent, and Dumbledore continued, "Miss Anderson, Mr. Brenson, Miss Tsukino, and Mr. Potter, please come with me."

They followed without a question---with strict orders to each of their troops not to kill each other. Several hours later they come out with an agreement in order.

* * * * *

It took a while to get the Escafil Device over from America. But finally it came.

It came during the breakfast post. An owl bearing a carefully raped package and a note landed in front of Jake.

"It's here!" He said as he glanced at the letter from Erek, who had mailed the device.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Escafil Device." Rachel said carefully picking up the package.

"The what?" Ron asked

"The morphing cube." Jake said.

Rachel put it back down and stood up. "I'll go tell the others." She said and left.

* * * * *

Now what happened next cannot be told from their point of view. It can be only explained for reasons that are quite complicated. But, in summary, what happened is that each of the Yeerks were given the ability to morph then they got a free, all expense paid trip to the zoo where they could turn into anything they wished to. They managed to get some false signals out to their people saying that the wizards were a force to rival the Andalites in the terms of possibilities to beat in battle and it was only a matter of time they would be discovered. Then halfway through the saying of that they were cut off and a new voice took over, that of Snape, saying that any further attempts to take over the school would mean that the Yeerks would be destroyed.

Needless to say that they wouldn't be disturbed because of their "supernatural powers at wiping out large numbers of beings at one time."

* * * * *

All the Mscartjrm and Hagrid stood round at the Hogsmead train station saying good-bye and waiting for the train to take The Animorphs and The Scouts back to London, so they all could take a plane to their respective homes.

"Why couldn't we stay the entire year, again?" Marco asked.

"Because we need to get home ASAP." Tobias said, who, along with Ax, was in human morph.

"ASAP?" Ron asked.

"As soon as possible." Lita clarified before Tobias could.

Ron nodded his head.

The train came at that time cutting off all further conversation. The Scouts and the Animorphs said their last good-byes and got on.

As the train pulled off a few moments later Ron asked Hagrid about Lockhart. "Is he staying or what."

"No, he's leaving. Turns out that that thing that was in him--"

"--A Yeerk." Hermione interjected.

"Whatever. But it was the only thing that could access those memories. So he's back to 'normal'. If you know what I mean."

"That's good." Harry said.

"We should probably get back to the castle." Hermione said, and they headed back up to the "normal" life at Hogwarts.

****

A/N: Shorter than the rest I know. But hey this is the "rap-up chapter." OK, now for something you don't get to do often: Continue to the next chapter, THEN review! Go! Quick! It's waiting!


	6. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: For the last time! I DON'T own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Animorphs or Star Trek (it's in here--but don't worry it doesn't have a major impact on the epilogue.)

****

A/N: The Setting: OK you've seen the typical poker table right? People gathered around a circular table and a single light bulb hanging down from a chain with a shade over the top only; and the table and a little of the floor are the only illuminated things. Well that's the scene for this.

Epilogue

__

Crayak threw down his last piece in anger. "Fine you win--this time." He said then stormed off.

Queen Serenity looked at Ellimist and asked, "is he always this mad when he looses?"

"I don't know," Ellimist responded, "I've never exactly won, yet I've never exactly lost, if you know what I mean."

Serenity nodded as a new voice spoke from a shadowy part of the room. "Well, I still can't see why I wasn't allowed to play."

"I'm sorry Q, but you came too late to join, we were too deeply involved in it and we couldn't start from the begging again." Lilly Potter said as Q stepped out of the shadows and took Crayak's empty seat.

"Well we could play another one. Right now. Just the three of us." He said casually.

"No, our people are too tired they need time to recuperate. Besides, even the best gamers can't play many at the same time and do their best." James Potter said.

"Aww, you're no fun. But oh well, you just make sure that you include me in your next game."

Ellimist nodded, and Q stood up to leave.

"Well, until next time. Good day." Q said and snapped his fingers vanishing off to where ever he decided to go.

"I'd best be going also, Ellimist. Call me also." Serenity said and left in a twinkling of lights.

"Yeah we'll be going also." James said and stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Lilly asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine."

Lilly nodded and she and her husband left him alone.

"Well, my little Animorphs, you've done well working with others." He said talking to the minute Animorph figurines on the board, the Sailor Moon people had gone with Queen Serenity leaving, Crayak's also had gone. "You too, Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with all the Sailor Scouts even though you're already gone."

He picked up the pieces and the game, and vanished into thin air to get ready for the next playing field.

****

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! I had fun typing it for you. Don't forget to leave a review of the entire story! Please!


End file.
